lazy_purple_tf2nimalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Xenoscouts
Also known as Carpomorphs, the appearance of these creatures is presumed to be linked to a recent meteorite landing. Investigations are ongoing regarding this highly dangerous and aggressive alien. Overview Xenoscouts are a highly advanced organism that has evolved to survive on a variety of habitats and is an apex predator in any ecosystem - even killing and consuming humans, although occasionally they are instead used for their birthing process depending on the needs of the Queen - meaning they are a high threat to other TF2-nimals and will need to be either culled or controlled, whichever is more appropriate. Extreme caution is advised when around this species of Carpo. All are capable of causing lethal injuries with very little effort, so bringing defensive measures such as weapons that serve well against the Carpo species is considered a necessary precaution. Should you encounter one of these species and are not instantly attacked, it is recommended to leave the area immediately and request a Colonial Soldier team remove the target. If you do come under attack, it would be wise to either backpedal towards teammates and fire a bullet-based weapon or pray that it makes your death quick. Xenoscouts have been observed to form a primitive society, with subtypes of 'lesser' (the weaker, more feral workers of the hive) and 'greater' (thus far capable of sentience, operation of small-arms weaponry, mimicry of human speech, and mutualistic relationships with non-Xeno species) composing the members of each 'hive'. Further study on methods of communication between Xenos and the progression of lesser to greater is required. Following the widespread sightings of UFOs worldwide, Xenoscouts have been seen in combat against both alien forces and mercenary ones, suggesting capabilities for interspecies co-operation. Behaviour Standard behaviour is recorded to be highly aggressive, attacking humans of the opposite colour to its chest carapace, often in close combat. For reasons unknown, this species doesn't use its natural claws and reverts to using what it can find in its environment as a weapon, most commonly long instruments such as pipes or a recent trend in aluminium baseball bats. It can, however, fire off a spray of fast-moving "pellets" that can cause fatal damage up close, throw sharp objects as a form of ranged attack, spit a glob of an unknown white substance, and accurately rapid-fire its pellets at a target - all of these tend to have a fatal effect on researchers and thus it is recommended to avoid these creatures without the assistance of several mercenaries. Other behaviours have been seen since their appearance and seem to be individual to each type, although it could be linked to its environment. These behaviours include territorial inhabitation, preferably in dark areas where it is unlikely to be seen, or a complete ignorance for other life forms and simply using its extreme agility to traverse the surrounding area. One behaviour consistent with all Xenoscouts is a presumably deep-set prejudice against some of the recent technologies uncovered, such as the MK 50 Helmet or the Nostromo Napalmer (which has an improved effect in eliminating the more aggressive types of this species than other conventional weaponry) - if a Xenoscout sees a Xeno Hunter (a human wearing both of these items, chosen for their effect) and decides to attack, it will do increased damage due to an adrenaline frenzy that engages upon sighting. Why this occurs is possibly linked to knowledge of this species' near-extinction. They also appear to have developed a mutualistic relationship with scougars (also know as cheetah scouts) - this is to be studied further in hunting and nesting scenarios. They seem to start as a parasitic animal nicknamed the "Face Bonker". They attach them selves to the face of a unsuspecting Carpo breed, knock them unconscious, implant them with the embryo of a "Chest Bonker", And when the Chest Bonker breaks the ribs of the scout, it takes over the body, slowly turning it into a Xenoscout/Carpomorph. From there, they develop into the lesser subtype and progress with age into their greater variant. Life stages The Xenoscout's first stage is the Face Bonker, that are hatched from "Bonkeggs". These creatures are hostile to all life, but will only attach to a living scout or carpo tf2nimal. They will attach to the victim's cranium, injecting eggs down the victim's throat. The Face Bonker will then die, as the eggs incubate within the host's ribcage. Within twenty four hours, the "Chest Bonker" will burst out of the victim's chest, killing the host and leaving the corpse. Within a few days, the chest bonker will grow into a fully grown xenoscout, and will often steal clothing for currently unknown reasons. Inhabitation Theory It is thought by Admin Giovanni that the aggression and other activities, including the attempt to inhabit our planet, is caused by a new planet that was discovered early in the year. When it was observed, it was seen to be a dwarf planet in a severe state of tectonic turmoil. The planet has gone through multiple changes, including acidic volcanos erupting, plate shifting and earthquakes. Thus the planet has become uninhabitable - seeing as the Xenoscouts have near identical biological necessities as humans, including oxygen, water, and warmth, it is theorised that they found a method of transporting an egg onto UFOs scouting the planet, which then hatched upon presumably crash-landing on Earth when the egg 'sensed' conditions were viable for the continuation of the species. For this reason, discussion into Xenoscout quarantining and relocating to an isolated location in order to prevent the extinction of other Carpo breeds is ongoing. Appearance The primary characteristics of these new TF2-nimals are: *A prominently deep black skin colour with a visible exoskeleton, muscles, and a tail likely used to assist in the killing of prey, referred to as the 'Xeno Suit'. *A particularly large cranium with teeth as sharp as modern cutting instruments, referred to as the 'Alien Cranium'. *What appear to be four vent-like protrusions from the back used to vent excess heat generated by its incredibly fast running speed, referred to as the 'Biomech Backpack'. Sub-species There has been only 6 sub species documented, believed to change depending on the type of Carpo a Face Bonker attaches to. Xenoscout Runner ' These creatures run extremely fast and will pounce their victim, often beating it to death with its favoured blunt object before it can retaliate. It is highly recommended for the safety of researchers that they do not allow a Runner to enter close range. How to become a Runner: - The Short-Stop/Soda-Popper. - Any secondary (though Crit-a-Cola is advised for the speed boost and melee mini-crits). - Any melee weapon. '''Praetorian Xenoscout ' The rumoured elite class of the Xenoscout, these menacing soldiers will often eliminate any living life form in the area to either feed the hive or to prevent its destruction. They can often be seen travelling in groups of 2-5 and are said to be vicious fighters, unconditionally sacrificing self-preservation for the sake of its species. How to Become a Praetorian: *The Force-A-Nature (for its defensive power and its high knockback). *Any pistol (for their ability to ward off targets from a distance). *Any melee. *Resize commands '''Xenoscout Queen These gigantic monsters are the rulers of the hive and presumed to be the biggest of them all. In keeping with hive tradition, research suggests there can only be one Queen at a time. They can become territorial and Queen Xenoscouts may battle other Queens for territory. However, these events have not been recorded as of yet and it is almost purely speculation. How to become a Queen: *The Force-A-Nature (for its defensive power and its high knockback). *The Pretty Boy's Pocket Pistol (for its ability to heal through killing others). *The Three Rune Blade / Boston Basher (for its more damaging effects). *Resize commands Xenoscout Swimmer A specialized breed of Xenoscout believed to have occurred due to the amphibious nature of some Carpo breeds. They are incredibly fast whether on the coast or in water, using their speed to outplay other aquatic TF2nimals and dragging swimmers underwater to drown them. They typically use their latest victims, usually fish, as a weapon, in order to stun or confuse their prey. How to Become a Swimmer: - The Baby Face's Blaster (for the far greater speed). - The Pistol (for its underwater combat abilities). - The Holy Mackerel (because it's a fish). Evolved Xenoscouts Evolved Xenoscouts can look exactly like others of their kind, except they are the sole members of their species capable of forming separate hives. They can form mutualistic bonds with humans and specific members of their own species that fall under the 'evolved' subtype. Some are even used as soldiers for certain corporations, taking priority over human ones for their ability to form loyalty and their unstoppable nature in battle. Mandatory cosmetic appearances for this species are: *The Alien Cranium. *The Biomech Backpack. *The Xeno Suit. 'Red Xenoscouts' These xenoscouts have only been recently discovered, after three metal pods crashed into Jarate Town, where the xenoscouts escaped and began reproducing, soon creating a hive. This subspecies is nearly identical to normal xenoscouts, minus their red skin. They are incredibly hostile to normal xenoscouts, and a red and standard hive will often conduct "wars" against each other. The reason for their hostility is unknown, but it may have something to do with their home planet. 'Two'-'headed' Xenoscouts These xenoscouts are incredibly rare, having two equally sentient heads. While it is unknown why this occurs, researchers theorize that is a birth defect or a gene relating to the queen that laid the bonkegg. Category:Evolved society Category:Alieni Category:Scout TF2-nimals